The Cahills' Companion
by carolinianworks
Summary: The younger generation of the Cahill clan receives a book that apparently contains stories about them. Read & review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there :) This was inspired by The Marauders' Companion by Mibamonster. This is a 39 Clues FanFiction. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Amy? Dan?" Fiske called out for his great-nephew and great-niece. He glanced at Nellie, who was staring in disbelief at the book the mailman had delivered to them.

The door to his study opened, and Amy and Dan walked in.

Amy asked, "What is it, Uncle Fiske?"

He gestured to the large book Nellie was still staring at.

"What is that?" Dan asked, raising an eyebrow. That book was probably for Amy, and he was confused as to why he was also called.

"They're a collection of stories," Nellie answered, "about us."

Amy raised an eyebrow, while Dan stared at the book in horror.

"What does that mean?"

"It means," Fiske started, "that someone knows about the Clue Hunt, and the Vespers, and sold them as fictional books. These stories are made by the fans of the books."

The two siblings exchanged looks of shock. "How did they know?" they chorused.

Nellie shrugged. "Beats me."

Amy bit her lip. "Can I read it?" she asked, which caused her younger brother to stare at her in disbelief.

"Actually, there was a note that came with the book. It said that we were to read the stories in this book, but we have to have the Starling triplets, the Holts, the Wizards, and the Kabras. They need to know about it, too." Fiske explained, handing the book to Amy.

Dan groaned. "Great, the Cobras are coming."

* * *

"Excuse me?" Sinead Starling exclaimed. An hour ago, the younger generation of the Cahill clan had arrived, feeling confused and curious.

"We received a book that contains stories about u-us," Amy repeated, growing pink when she stuttered.

They all exchanged confused and shocked looks, but Madison Holt surprised them by saying, "Then we should get started on reading them."

"Wow," Ned Starling started, "Never thought I'd see the day when a Tomas would want to read."

Madison rolled her eyes, "It's only because I'm curious."

Amy nodded in agreement, and opened the book. The first page had the words, "**The Cahills' Companion,**" on it. She flipped to the next page, then stared at it in confusion.

"What is it?" Natalie Kabra asked, giving a long-suffering sigh.

Amy started reading the page's title.

**A Newbie's Guide to FanFiction.**

"FanFiction?" Dan asked, "Is that what these stories are called?"

"Probably."

**OC - Original Character**

**OOC - Out of Character**

**AU - Alternate Universe**

**Ship - Pairing**

**Flames - Hate/Mean Reviews**

Everyone looked confused. "Let's just get on with the first story," Ian Kabra said, leaning back on his seat.

Amy took a deep breath, then flipped to the next page.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy the second chapter :)**

* * *

"The first story is called, **Mistletoe**," Amy announced. "A one-shot involving mistletoe," she continued.

**She didn't understand him. She never did, and she probably never will. It's always been like that ever since they first met. They always picked fights on each other. Especially during the Clue Hunt, even if they were allies for a short time.**

Sinead smirked. "Why do I have a feeling I know who these characters are?" she said, smiling at Dan and Natalie, who didn't notice.

**Sure, they got along after the Clue Hunt. Everyone of their relatives did. Almost dying could do that to you.**

**She hadn't seen him for almost four months. Four months after she had been kidnapped by those lowly Vespers. Four months after she tried to get better, to become herself again. **

**He had rescued her, along with his unfashionable sister.**

Soon, everyone realized who it was.

"It's obviously Natalie," Reagan said, "She's the only one who keeps insulting Amy's fashion sense."

"Because it's true!" Natalie said hotly, crossing her arms.

"That means the guy is Dan!" Hamilton exclaimed, and everyone chuckled.

Dan and Natalie glared at each other.

**Now here they were. At the Cahill Christmas Ball. Fiske Cahill, decided he would continue Grace's traditions. The newly-built Cahill mansion was gleaming, decorated with Christmas decorations.**

**Natalie Kabra stood next to her brother as they walked up to the front door. The guards opened up the door for them, and they entered, and were immediately greeted by a large Christmas tree. **

**"Look, the Cobras have arrived!" An annoying voice shouted. **

Dan protested, "I don't have an annoying voice!"

"Yes, you do," Natalie said bluntly.

Amy hurriedly continued reading before they got into another fight.

**It was him.**

**She turned around, and was immediately greeted by his jade green eyes. She hated those eyes. Those eyes mocked her, teased her, insulted her. Yet, she found herself staring into them. **

**Before he could notice, she broke her gaze and stared at the Christmas tree instead.**

"Ooh, something's going on here," Ned laughed.

**Beside her, Ian sighed. "Daniel, really. Won't you ever stop calling us that ridiculous name? It's ****_Kabra, _****not Cobra."**

**Dan glared at him. "It's Dan. And you're not the boss of me!"**

**"Yeah, but I am."**

**All of them looked up, and saw Amy heading towards them. Natalie noticed Ian stared at her longer than the others, and when he noticed she was looking, he reddened and avoided her gaze.**

**Natalie snickered to herself. After all this time, Ian was still in love with the unfashionable orphan.**

The real Ian blushed, and avoided everyone's gaze.

Amy, however, saw this, and she also blushed.

**Dan rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Can we get back to dinner now?"**

**Amy shook her head fondly, and led them to the dining room.**

**There, everyone of their relatives were seated. Some glared, some smiled, some couldn't be bothered to acknowledge them.**

**She looked for her seat, but was startled by the laughter that had broke out. **

**She glared at them in confusion. They were laughing at her, she was sure of it. Then, she noticed they were staring at something above her.**

**Damn it.**

"Language, Amy," Dan tutted.

Amy rolled her eyes. "It's in the story, Dan."

**Mistletoe.**

**She felt her face heat up. She turned to see who was stuck under the mistletoe with her, and her heart stopped when she did.**

**"It had to be you," Dan whined.**

"What?!" Dan shouted. "There's no way I'd kiss the Cobra!"

"The feeling's mutual, Daniel," Natalie sneered.

"It's Dan!"

**Natalie rolled her eyes. She kissed the idiot on the lips quickly, then immediately sat down beside her brother.**

Natalie groaned in disgust. "Even if we really did get stuck under mistletoe, I wouldn't kiss him!"

**As the dinner went on, she found herself staring at him as he ate and argued with Amy.**

**Later that night, as she was about to fall asleep, she drowsily thanked the mistletoe.**

"That was a horrible story!" Natalie screeched.

"For once, I agree with you," Dan muttered.

Everyone else laughed at them, while Amy smirked at her younger brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all :) So I finally updated. Woo-hoo :D Thanks to sabrina-luna-potter (sorry if I got it wrong) for reviewing the last two chapters.**

* * *

"I'll read the next chapter, " Sinead suggested, and Amy handed her the book with no complaint. She looked at Dan, who still looked disgusted at the last story, while Natalie matched his expression.

**Apologies**

**Amy Cahill sighed to herself. **

Amy groaned. "Great, it's about me."

Dan laughed evilly. "Revenge!"

**She ran a hand through her copper locks, glancing down at her feet when she felt Saladin brush past her. **

**It had been a year. A year after the Vesper Attacks. A year after everything that had gone wrong.**

**She thought back to when she was still younger, when she still had her (somewhat) innocence. She and her brother, Dan, would go to Grace's home during weekends, where Grace would tell them about her adventures. She usually spent her time in the library, reading almost all of the books in there. **

**Then, they found out Grace had cancer. It had been a shock to them, at least to her and Dan. She was sure her other relatives had been overjoyed.**

**After eight months, Grace died. **

Amy and Dan winced at this.

**They were thrown into this clue hunt, something that was apparently very important. They almost died, because of their relatives trying to kill them. **

**She remembered everything. The mansion on fire, the institute being blown up, getting inside of the Lucian stronghold, everything.**

**Including Korea.**

This time, Ian winced, which caused everyone's eyes to widen in surprise, except Natalie, Amy and Dan.

**She had never really forgived herself for what had happened there. She knew exactly what he was like, knew he would do everything to get what he wanted.**

**So why did she fall for Ian Kabra's charm?**

Everyone's eyes widened even more, but Amy refused to look at them.

_**Stupid, **_**she thought. ****_I should've known he was tricking me. I was a tactic, nothing more._**

**Then she thought back to when she had gotten in the car with Dan, Ian and his sister, Natalie, Nellie, and Uncle Alistair. She, like Dan and Uncle Alistair, had refused to believe that Ian and Natalie wanted to be allies. **

**There was something more to it, she had thought before.**

_**Yeah, there was, breaking my heart. **_

**He fooled her, manipulated her, and she fell for it.**

_**I can't believe I did. Why did I ever think he would actually return my feelings?**_

**She thought back to when they had arrived at Korea, and she twirled around on the grass. Dan had teased her, but Ian defended her. And smiled at her, and she definitely thought he was crazy.**

**Then, he wanted her to come with him to the hedges, despite being told not to by Uncle Alistair, and she refused. She could've sworn she saw disappointment in his eyes, but now, she thought it was fake.**

The real Amy bit her lip, trying to control her tears. Dan glared at Ian, who was frowning.

Natalie looked like she was going to kill Ian, for reasons unknown.

**Then, they entered the library, and that was when everything went downhill.**

**At least, to her. **

**When they were at the mountains, looking for the cave, they raced to the top. They stood there staring at each other, until Dan shook her out of it.**

**She felt tears make their way down, and she hastily wiped them away. **

**When they were inside the cave, so much had happened. He had saved her, kissed her, then left her to die in that cave.**

"What?!" the others shouted.

Sinead looked furious. "Why the hell did you do that, Cobra?"

Ian didn't answer and stared at Amy, who was avoiding his eyes.

Natalie glared at her brother. She had been very confused as to why he acted like he was in love with Amy, and was even more confused when he had told her they were going to leave them in that cave. He never explained it to her, which was new. Then, he goes around acting he never meant to do any of it, which was absolute schist.

**It would be worse today, since the Kabras were visiting.**

_**Great, just great.**_

"There's a page break," Sinead noted, then she continued reading.

**"Look, Cahill, you have to understand," Natalie said indignantly.**

**Amy looked over to her. Natalie had stormed into the library where Amy had been for the past couple of hours. **

**"Understand what, Natalie?" she asked, confused.**

**"I know you still love my brother," she said, and Amy's eyes widened in shock.**

**"No, I don't," she answered. "Now leave me alone."**

**Another voice joined the conversation. "Told you she'd deny it."**

**Dan.**

**She stared at the two of them in confusion. "Since when do you agree on something?"**

**Natalie shrugged. "It only happens once in every five years."**

The real Natalie nodded in agreement.

**Amy sighed. "Why are you both so convinced that I'm in love with Ian? I'm not, I never was, and I never will be."**

_Hurtful, _Ian thought.

**Dan scoffed. "Oh, please, sister-san. I can see right through you, remember? You can't hide anything from me."**

**"And you're still very easy to read," Natalie added.**

**"So what if I am?" she demanded.**

**Natalie smirked. "Then you and Ian can get together. I swear, it's absolutely ridiculous watching him mope around because he's so in love with you."**

**Amy felt her face heat up. "Okay, now I know you're just teasing me. You expect me to believe he's in love with me?"**

**"Yes, I do, actually," Natalie admitted. **

**Amy huffed, annoyed. She would never believe Ian was in love with her. She couldn't risk getting hurt again.**

**Turning to Natalie and Dan, she said, "Even if he was in love with me, and if I was in love with him, I doubt we would get together."**

**"Why not?" Dan asked, exchanging looks with Natalie.**

**"Because I can't forgive him for what he did."**

"It stops there," Sinead said.

"Aw," Hamilton pouted, "I wanted to know what happens next."


End file.
